Wild Roses
by Nhuiitz
Summary: Harry était fatigué. Le monde avait toujours été ainsi, froid, sombre et sans pitié. La venue de Lord Voldemort n'avait rien changé à cette dynamique. Le monde avait continué a avancé après sa mort. Mais pas Harry, comment aurait-il pu aller de l'avant alors qu'il avait été conditionné pour mourir lors de ce combat ? Oui il était fatigué de ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde.
1. Prologue

Salut ! :)

Wow ça me fait bizarre de revenir après tout ce temps, (bon j'avoue j'étais restée en mode lecteur haha mais comme j'ai changé deux ou trois fois de pseudo depuis ça risque pas de vous aider)

Alors voici mon prologue de ma toute nouvelle fiction, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un crossover en Harry Potter et Twilight, oui oui. Alors histoire qu'il n'y ai aucun malentendu, je n'ai jamais lu les Twilight, j'ai juste vu les films et mes références viendront uniquement de là et d'internet, je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des erreurs ou incohérences. Niveau pairing, je ne me suis pas encore décidée, mais certainement un Harry/Edward, après tout pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Mais j'apprécie énormément Jasper, et même Emmett qui n'ont pas assez de place dans les films je trouve. Bref, ce sera donc un Yaoi. L'histoire se passe après la guerre contre Voldemort, mais vous comprendrez le contexte au fur à mesure, je pense.

Important le prologue sera à la première personne mais pas le reste de l'histoire, sauf en début de chapitre quelques phrases en italique, l'idée me vient de la fabuleuse auteur de Raps Hollow, histoire que j'ai adoré par ailleurs. J'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas de m'inspirer de son ingénieuse idée de varier les pov ainsi ^^'

Sinon une dernière précision (en dehors que les mondes de Hp et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas ?) j'ai lu quasi toutes les fanfictions sur ce forum, je vais tâcher d'être au maximum originale, j'ai déjà deux trois idées que je n'ai vu nulle part ailleurs, et j'espère ne pas copier inconsciemment un style ou une idée déjà existante. Si c'est le cas, faites moi en part en review, je modifierais en fonction ! ^^

HPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTW

 **Prologue**

 _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais toujours su comment ça finirait. Mal, incontestablement mal pour moi. J'avais essayé de lutter, de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas me faire emporter, mais je n'avais pas été de taille. J'avais cédé. Mais en vérité, les événements s'étaient enchainés indépendamment de ma volonté. Tout avait été un malheureux concours de circonstances, qui allait me mener à ma propre perte._

 _Et maintenant, je me tenais là, au bord du gouffre. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. Le monde s'étendait en contrebas, à mes pieds. C'était une calme nuit d'été. Je souris, paisiblement. Alors que j'avais tous les raisons de paniquer, je me tenais là, avec la nonchalance certaine d'un souverain, je me sentis emplis d'un curieux sentiment de plénitude. C'était comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie pour cet ultime moment, comme si tous les choix que j'avais fait jusqu'alors avaient pour but de me conduire ici même._

 _Je ne les entendais pas arriver, mais je savais ils se rapprochaient inexorablement. Après tout, comment un simple petit mortel aurait pu semer des vampires ? Je n'avais plus d'échappatoires, je le savais. Impossibilité de transplaner, impossibilité de faire appel à ma magie. J'étais condamné. J'allais mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça. De toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus de fuir, de regarder constamment derrière mon épaule, dans l'attente du jour où mon passé me rattraperait. J'éclatais de rire. Etait-ce la nervosité qui me faisait rire comme un damné ? Ou étais-je simplement devenu fou ? Mon rire redoubla face à la légitimité de la question. J'avais voué mon âme à l'enfer. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Car après tout c'est ce qu'ils attendaient tous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne fais pas parti de cette catégorie de gens « biens ». Peut-être je le fus un jour, mais plus désormais. Au contraire, j'étais méprisable, intolérable, arrogant, sarcastique, et doté d'un incroyable talent d'autodérision. Enfin, ça c'était juste dans mes rêves, comme j'aurais aimé être._

 _Soudain ils furent face à moi, drapés dans leur arrogance, frais comme la rosée du matin, et plus déterminés que jamais. Ils me fixèrent, certains d'un air dégoûté, et d'autres d'un air affamé pendant de longues secondes qui me parurent durer des heures. Bordel, j'allais leur servir de repas ? J'haussais un sourcil, petit sourire en coin de circonstance, et je me constituais une expression ennuyée. Cela fit son petit effet puisque Vladimir serra les poings compulsivement. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment énervé cette fois. Hé hé. Quitte à mourir autant faire chier une dernière fois mon monde._

 _-Tu ne peux plus aller nulle part, Potter._

 _Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Je jetais un rapide regard au ciel. Vraiment, c'était une paisible nuit. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, la lune était pleine –j'eu une légère pensée pour Rémus, les criquets et cigales faisaient entendre leur voix, j'étais au sommet d'une falaise et je dominais le monde. Vraiment, l'endroit idéal pour mourir. Non sans une certaine ironie, je songeais qu'on ne retrouverait sans doute jamais mon cadavre. Manquerais-je à quelqu'un ? Avant ces derniers mois j'aurais dit oui. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce serait sans doute un soulagement pour tout le monde que je me fasse tuer. Si on les avait écouté cela aurait du faire des mois, des années que j'aurais dû mourir. Mais à l'époque j'étais déjà trop rebelle pour me contenter de faire ce que les adultes attendaient de moi. Je ne pouvais pas mourir. Pas si jeune. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Et même maintenant je ne voulais pas mourir, pas alors qu'il me restait tant à découvrir. Pas alors que j'avais un enfant à éduquer, à regarder grandir et par-dessus tout à aimer._

 _-Bon et bien Potter, cette fois ci il semblerait que ce soit la fin. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne souffriras pas trop, pas après les cinq premières minutes tout du moins._

 _Les trois autres vampires qui l'accompagnaient, éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Je n'étais que ça pour eux, de la bouffe, une source d'amusement._

 _Toute ma vie j'avais essayé de réagir selon les conventions, d'obéir, de m'en sortir par mes propres moyens mais en vain, de toute évidence. J'allais mourir de manière encore étrange. Pourquoi le graaaand Harry James Potter ne pourrait pas avoir une mort comme tout le monde ? J'en sais rien, comme glisser sur du savon dans la baignoire, ou encore étouffer par un poid chiche ?_

 _Mais bon paria un jour, paria toujours. Par contre hors de question de servir d'amuse gueule pour vampire frustré. J'allais mourir c'est vrai, mais je restais maître de mon destin. Mon sourire s'agrandit, et Vladimir dû sentir venir le coup foireux car il fit un pas en avant. Je faisais dans la singularité moi, que diable !_

 _-Tu as raison, c'est le bout de la route, confirmais-je._

 _Le vampire aux yeux rouges me chargea, et je reculais brutalement, sans hésitation, me laissant tomber dans le vide et accueillant la mort comme on accueillerait une vieille amie._

On dit que quand on meurt, on voit tous ses souvenirs défiler devant nous. Mais avant de vous raconter ma mort, laissez-moi vous conter mon histoire, et par conséquent, le désastre que fut ma vie.

HPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTWHPTW

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis, et vos conseils (et surtout dites le moi s'il y a trop d'incohérence avec les livres de S. Meyer) :)  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de nos aventures !


	2. Comme des allures de fin du monde

Chapitre 1 Fin de Harry Potter ?

 _«J'avais nombre de défauts, l'insolence notamment, même si je m'efforçais de garder le silence la plupart du temps pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Je ne faisais pas confiance souvent ni facilement, et je n'étais pas particulièrement rancunier, mais avec moi c'était à vie. Malgré tout, la couardise ou la trahison ne faisaient pas partie de mes gènes. Mais certaines fois il faut savoir choisir ses combats, il faut simplement lâcher prise. Cela aura été ma première erreur capitale.»_

 _Cela aurait pu être une journée ordinaire, elle avait toutefois bien commencé pour. Harry était rentré chez lui après son entraînement de hockey, avait terminé de mettre en ordre ses affaires et était monté se coucher après avoir salué Théodore. En somme un jeudi banal dans la vie d'un étudiant quelconque. Oui, ça aurait pu, mais seulement voilà, l'inattendu a tendance à s'inviter au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins._

 _Harry n'aurait su dire avec exactitude ce qui l'avait réveillé en premier. Etait-ce la détonation fulgurante, le flash lumineux qui avait illuminé sa chambre comme en pleine journée ou encore le vacarme orchestré par les chiens du quartier ? Hébété, encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée, il était resté allongé les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond, avant qu'une violente secousse ne l'envoie rouler à terre. Le sol semblait être animé d'une volonté propre, se mouvait, se cambrait, se dérobait sous ses genoux. Le jeune homme s'était redressé tant bien que mal, s'agrippait à son matelas, attendant que l'oscillation passe. Un hurlement déchirant avait alors retenti au bout du couloir._

 _-THEO ! TEDDY ! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers la chambre de son filleul._

 _L'onde de choc, -ou plutôt l'attaque, comme il viendrait à l'apprendre plus tard s'était arrêtée, mais sa progression restait difficile. Le verre des fenêtres brisées crissait sous ses pieds, des objets non identifiés entravaient désormais son chemin et une épaisse fumée noire lui piquait les yeux et grattait sa gorge. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question finalement._

 _-TEDDY ! s'égosilla-t-il avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux._

 _Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à allumer les lumières, mais de toute façon, l'électricité ne fonctionnait plus. Il trébuchait, chancelait, manquait de tomber mais réussit à rallier la chambre de son neveu._

 _-Teddy, tu es là ? souffla Harry, comme s'il pouvait lui répondre._

 _Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry chercha à tâtons le berceau du bébé._

 _-C'est moi, déclara-t-il un peu inutilement._

 _Harry sentit son cœur se serrer autant d'appréhension que d'angoisse. Les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmèrent légèrement quand il réussit enfin à agripper Teddy et le serrer contre lui. Il devait encore trouver Théo, mais la priorité était de sortir le petit de cet enfer. Il n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée des enfants, mais il savait que plus il passerait de temps ici, plus cela serait dangereux pour eux._

 _Il ne se souviendrait pas après coup de l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé pour sortir ou encore de la fumée opaque leur agressant narines, gorge et yeux. Il ne se rappellerait pas des mots de réconfort qu'il avait murmuré, autant pour se donner courage ni de la moiteur de sa main. Il ne conserverait aucun souvenir non plus de la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles, des questions qu'il se posait en une litanie répétitive. Ce serait flouté dans sa mémoire, comme tabou. La peur, la douleur, les cris déchirants, puis le noir. Voilà l'unique chose qu'il retiendrait de cette soirée-là._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sueur, haletant suite à ce cauchemar récurrent. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'émerveillement d'être encore en vie. Il se retourna dans son sac de couchage et lança un regard au petit Teddy qui dormait paisiblement emmitouflé dans une couverture, elle-même emmailloté dans son sac de couchage. Il l'observa quelques instants, avec sa frêle consistance, et ses petites touffes de cheveux miel, le bébé faisait vraiment minuscule. Sachant que le sommeil le fuirait, Harry se leva sans un bruit et s'étira comme un chat avant de sortir dans l'aube grisonnante. Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et sortit un papier plié en six de sa poche. S'emparant du seul stylo qui lui restait, il cocha une nouvelle case. Vingt-trois jours que la « catastrophe » avait eus lieu. Vingt-trois jours qu'ils erraient comme des âmes en peine, évitant avec application toutes les routes un peu trop fréquentées. Si dans les premiers temps, Harry s'était obstiné à chercher Théo, il avait fini par se résigner. La zone était trop dangereuse, surtout avec Teddy et son incapacité à les défendre correctement. Alors même si ça lui en avait coûté, il s'était résolu à fuir. De toute façon, Théo était totalement à même de s'en sortir. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant plus de neuf mois tout en l'espionnant efficacement. Même si certaines choses avaient bien changé depuis, il n'y avait pas plus débrouillard que Théodore Nott. Alors Harry, une fois certain que son ami ne se trouvait pas aux alentours, s'était mis à courir le plus vite possible, espérant et priant tous les dieux connus et inconnus de ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait enchainé les transports en commun, ne ralentissant pas pendant plusieurs heures et il aurait surement continué ainsi si Teddy ne s'était pas rappelé à lui bruyamment. Forcé de lever le pied, Harry s'était arrêté dans un petit café achetant du lait pour Teddy. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était épuisé et qu'il fonçait encore une fois tête baissée avec toute la témérité et l'impétuosité propre aux Gryffondors. A contrecœur il s'était résolu à se reposer quelques-heures, louant une chambre miteuse dans un motel tout aussi délabré. Il avait bien pris garde à bloquer la porte et l'unique fenêtre –bien conscient que cela ne suffirait pas à stopper tout sorcier déterminé, puis s'était laissé tomber sur le lit pour s'endormir comme une masse, Teddy collé contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques-heures plus tard, le sentiment d'hébétement avait laissé place à une froide détermination et à un profond sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde Sorcier s'acharnait ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas vivre sa vie en paix ? Pourquoi ne permettaient-ils pas à Teddy un repos durement mérité –et auquel il aspirait tout autant ?

Et c'est alors qu'il avait su avec certitude ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait disparaitre complètement et définitivement des radars. De toute façon, pourquoi s'occuperait-il d'un monde qui n'avait que cesse de le vouloir mort ? C'était décidé, Harry James Potter et Teddy Edward Lupin mouraient dans une semaine. Le temps pour lui de régler quelques détails et de laisser une chance à Théo de les retrouver. Quelque-part au fond de lui, Harry espérait de tout cœur qu'il les rejoigne, il était mort de trouille à l'idée d'affronter cette nouvelle vie tout seul. C'est que le monde était vaste pour un petit homme comme lui.

Harry n'avait pas chômé pendant cette semaine, il s'était employé à trouver un endroit sûr, où il pourrait se reposer –à défaut de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Leur position était idéale, ils avaient des provisions, un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes et personne ne venait jamais ici. Oh bien sûr il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils devraient bouger à nouveau tôt ou tard, mais il n'était pas contre un peu de stabilité. Le plus tard serait d'ailleurs le mieux. A l'origine, il s'était installé là, car il était sûr que Théo l'y chercherait. C'était un de leur petit secret, leur lieu de rencontre, les rares fois où l'espion venait lui remettre des informations en personne. Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théo n'était pas là le soir de l'attaque. Il y était avant qu'il aille se coucher, mais il n'était plus là après, il se l'était assuré. Pas de signe de lui à l'extérieur de la bâtisse non plus. A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé. L'idée qu'il ait pu le trahir ne l'avait même pas effleuré. A vrai dire, il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Le jeune homme avait espéré qu'il le rejoindrait mais… Etouffant un grognement rageur, Harry décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Son esprit, ses peurs et ses doutes ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser en paix, il se retrouvait à ressasser les mêmes sujets encore et encore à l'infini. Il shoota dans un caillou en chemin en secouant la tête.

Sitôt qu'il avait été certain que son ami n'allait pas réapparaître subitement, il s'était élancé dans la maison, avait saisi son sac à dos spécial camping et s'était enfoncé dans la nuit noire. Il sentait confusément que leur temps ici touchait à sa fin. Time's up. Il avait attendu autant qu'il pouvait, mais maintenant cela devenait trop dangereux. Déjà la dernière fois il avait manqué de rigueur, ce qui expliquait l'attaque dont ils avaient fait les frais. Cette fois, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il était temps pour eux de disparaître sans laisser de traces, avant de se faire effacer définitivement. Harry poussa un soupir, puis saisit son couteau suisse et s'approcha du mur, gravant dans la pierre un message codé que seul Théo pourrait déchiffrer. Quand il eut terminé, il observa une dernière fois les alentours, puis récupéra Teddy et l'accrocha contre son torse.

-Allez p'tit gars, il semblerait que ce soit juste toi et moi.

Teddy émit un léger gazouillis, qu'Harry prit pour un encouragement. Le jeune homme rajusta sa capuche et son sac à dos puis sortit dans l'aurore, sans un regard en arrière. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, les attendait tous les deux. Plusieurs changements de bus plus tard, deux taxis, un uber, et même un cargo plus tard, Harry se retrouva finalement à Paris. Mais cette destination n'était qu'une étape parmi tant d'autres et ils embarquèrent rapidement pour Prague, en passant par Moscou pour finalement arriver au Canada. Après un repos bien mérité, Harry réussit à s'embarquer plus ou moins légalement dans un petit coucou qui atterrit à Atlanta. Finalement cinq jours après leur départ, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur dernière étape, San Francisco. Et encore, c'était vite dit, Harry comptait bien trouver une petite ville un peu plus tranquille, loin de l'agitation et de la tourmente qui incombe aux grandes périphéries. Mais avant tout, il comptait bien laisser un Teddy plus que ronchon se reposer. Il décida de se familiariser avec internet, car même s'il connaissait assez le monde moldu pour s'orienter et se débrouiller, internet n'avait pas autant impact à son entrée à Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui, l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient, était un modeste hôtel parmi tant d'autres et tout le personnel s'était montré attentif à ses demandes. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aidée par la réceptionniste à sillonner la toile. Deux semaines après son arrivé sur le territoire Américain, Harry trouva la petite ville parfaite pour accueillir un grand frère fraichement émancipé et son adorable petit frère âgé de sept mois seulement. Ce fut à regret qu'il dit au revoir à la petite routine qui s'était installé, et armé de ses faux papiers, de ses bagages –qu'il avait pris le soin de racheter, il s'installa dans l'avion qui le mènerait tout droit à la liberté et à sa nouvelle vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un adolescent plutôt frêle aux cheveux acajou foncés et aux yeux gris et son petit frère qui débarquèrent. Adieu Harry Potter, bienvenue à Harold Barnabé Lewis et Teddy Isaac Lewis, tous deux Australiens de leur état. Bienvenue à Forks, songea-t-il en réajustant sa prise sur Teddy et le caddie.

HPTW

 _Et voilà, un premier chapitre, assez court –d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour le délai de parution, j'ai dû le recommencer trois fois en entier avant de pondre quelque-chose d'à peu près potable… Les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite et seront plus longs promis !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura l'apparition d'un –ou plusieurs vous verrez bien :p Cullen, des rebondissements, et de l'action. Et puis vous comprendrez un peu mieux aussi, même si je pense que certaines théories commencent à se former, non ?_

 _Merci à tous les reviewers, les followers et les favorite ! J'en déduis que l'histoire a du potentiel, et même si c'est dur de se faire une véritable idée maintenant, j'espère avoir quelques reviews de plus, histoire que je sache quels points développer, les attentes, les angoisses etc…_

 _Contrairement à ce annoncé précédemment j'ai décidé de m'orienter sur un Emmett/Harry. Pour des soucis de facilité j'ai gardé les prénoms de Harry et Teddy. Une fois encore, j'espère faire de mon histoire une « unique », j'ai quelques idées que je n'ai encore jamais lu, alors j'espère que ça plaira et que vous me laisserez votre avis, n'hésitez pas je reste ouverte à toute critique constructive, ou même tout avis de manière générale ! La bise kisskiss guys !_

 _PS : désolé si vous avez eu plusieurs notif, j'ai eu un problème d'update, oups 0:)_


End file.
